


Work this Equation

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong only wants Yoochun to experience the best. (rule 63, high school au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work this Equation

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** rule 63, femslash, threesome (m/f/f), the hs!au is just background detail, credits to piercings go to [jenn](http://zitaoyursocute.tumblr.com/), unbeta'd.

-

Jaejoong will admit her eyes stray first. She doesn't think much of him, really. There are better-looking options if she's honest - there's wide-mouthed Changmin with the too-big eyes, and Yunho with the long fingers and legs that go on _forever_. Junsu is none of these. Junsu is plain.

And yet - it's _his_ name that filters through her head first when she's made Yoochun come for the third time tonight, feeling the vibrator whir between her fingers when she pulls it out of Yoochun's swollen, pink cunt and Yoochun's moaning out, 'what does a real one feel like?'

'Warm,' says Jaejoong, kissing her open mouth, 'stretches you out.' She cups Yoochun's cheek, leaves a trail of kisses down her throat. 'Twitches in your pussy, 'specially when coming.' She sucks on one of Yoochun's nipples for a second, her hand skittering down Yoochun's soft stomach to her cunt. 'So hot, all that come filling you up.' Her fingers slip inside - two of them, easy. 'Why, Chunnie-ah, did you want to try it?'

'Jaejoongie-unnie,' she moans, 'please, _please_.'

And Jaejoong thinks of _Kim Junsu_ instead of Jung Yunho or Shim Changmin or, hell, that complete pushover Choi Siwon, maybe even Kim Heechul if Jaejoong could stomach the thought of Heechul's fingers over Yoochun's pretty, soft skin.

Jaejoong makes Yoochun come once more. It's easy when she's this sensitized, her mouth open and repeating a prayer of, 'unnie, unnie, unnie,' as Jaejoong slips her fingers in and out of her flushed pussy. Yoochun's hips match each thrust, wanting Jaejoong to press the pads of her fingertips to _that_ spot, and when Jaejoong does, she's arching, thighs trembling as her wrists pull on the ties against the headboard.

In Jaejoong’s opinion, Yoochun’s the most gorgeous like this - with her head thrown back, a flush that stretches in a gorgeous streak from cheeks to collarbone, body stretched out in all its soft plush glory.

Afterwards, once Yoochun's come down from her post-orgasmic high, Jaejoong is already humming in contemplation as she cleans Yoochun up.

'I just said it cause you asked if I wanted to,' murmurs Yoochun once Jaejoong's got her wrists untied. Her fingers come up, thread through Jaejoong's short, dark bob cut, drags her down for a quick kiss. 'Don't have to take it to heart, unnie.'

'But if you - if you want to,' pouts Jaejoong. 'As long as we talked about it, I don't... I wouldn't _mind_ , sort of.'

Yoochun pauses in nuzzling into Jaejoong's neck, pulling back with furrowed brows. 'Jaejoongie-unnie, do you already have someone in mind?'

'No,' says Jaejoong. Pauses. ' _No_.'

'We can talk about it after a nap,' reassures Yoochun.

-

Kim Junsu is plain and average, and Jaejoong knows this cause they’ve gone to school together for too many years together and she’s been casually keeping tabs on ever since she first saw him. She knows that Kim Junsu has soccer practice in the early mornings and attends the dance studio with Yunho after school. He has an older twin brother Junho who is also very average, but _huge_ and gentle and sweet, which is everything Junsu is _not_ , Jaejoong is pretty sure. Junsu is also failing math.

'I'll get you to pass math if you do something for me,' says Jaejoong.

Junsu closes his locker, backpack slung over his shoulder as he looks at her with an unimpressed look on his face. 'You're failing math.'

'So? I didn't say that I was going to tutor you,' she replies.

'No thanks,' says Junsu and walks off.

-

The amount of attention Junsu gives Yoochun when Yoochun approaches him next has Jaejoong feel annoyance spiking bitter at the back of her throat.

Yoochun is teasing him. It’s not a surprise, she teases everyone, sweetly, a little flirtatiously if she feels like. Today, she really feels like it - hand on Junsu's shoulder, head tilted towards him, 'maybe if you actually _tried_.'

'I do,' he sputters, blinking fast, pink to his ears when Yoochun continues on, and eventually they're laughing and not paying any attention to _Jaejoong_.

She stalks forward.

'Unnie,' greets Yoochun, slipping an arm around Jaejoong's waist so their sides press warmly together, and it has Jaejoong's previous annoyance melting away as she leans her head against Yoochun's shoulder, looking at Junsu. Both of them are taller than him, she realizes vaguely, and the fact is delightful. 

'Noona,' says Junsu with his plain face and his average frame, so why why _why_ was his name the one echoing between her and Yoochun when they had talked about it, why was it _him_ \- 

The bell rings, signalling the end of free period. Junsu bids them goodbye, goes to class.

Before Yoochun leaves, she leans over, brushes her mouth over the pierced cartilage of Jaejoong's ear. 'Unnie, all I could think about was his mouth eating me out.'

It takes all of Jaejoong's self control not to slam Yoochun into a closet and fuck her. Instead, she whines, loud and pathetic, when Yoochun flounces away.

-

In math class, Jaejoong stares at Junsu's mouth. Re-evaluates. Gets her panties wet.

-

She waits for an hour and a half outside the dance studio, glad Yoochun is busy with Yoohwan this afternoon.

Junsu comes out in a tank top and sweats, backpack slung over his shoulder as he bids goodbyes to the rest of the dancers. Jaejoong only knows them tangentially, she keeps to the other side of the school, fucking around in the music room with Yoochun.

'Noona,' he greets, seeing her on the bench, legs crossed under her uniform skirt that she's probably hiked up too high against school regulation. She stands up and walks him down the hall, out of eyesight and earshot from the rest of the people filing out of the studio.

'Junsu-ah,' she says, lashes lowered in condescension. 'Let me fuck you.'

Junsu blinks, then begins to laugh, 'that's _mean_ , noona, don't joke like that - '

'I'm not joking,' she cuts in. 'I want to fuck you, Yoochunnie too.'

He sobers, gives her a side-eye. 'I don't believe you. You'd kill me if I touched your girlfriend.'

'Not if I was there,' Jaejoong says, eyes straying to his mouth. She can't help it, scissoring his chin between index and middle, dragging the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip. _Fuck_. Yoochunnie had a point. 'I only trust you.'

'Now _that's_ mean,' he murmurs, body still for once. 'You can't say that.'

'Oh shut up,' and she drags him into a kiss, tasting that softness of his lips that could rival Yoochun's if it didn't accompany the hard press of his frame as he slammed her against the wall behind her, her legs hooking around his hips as she breathed his name wet and shameless. 'Hah – Junsu, fuck – so, you'll do it?'

Junsu pulls back, nods, and Jaejoong stumbles home, underwear soaked through but victorious.

-

She lets Yoochun know while Yoochun is riding her fingers in the backseat of Jaejoong's car. Jaejoong has the best view as she sits, Yoochunnie straddling her, knees pressed on either side of Jaejoong's hips, her fingers clutching to the top of the seat as Jaejoong tips her head upwards and takes in Yoochun's half-lidded eyes, her mouth open and gasping.

'Feel good, Yoochunnie?' she asks, three fingers jammed into Yoochun's cunt, loving the fluttering tightness of it, watching the roll of Yoochun's hips, the flex of her thick thighs under her skirt that's ridden up. 'Want another one? Want to feel so full?'

'Unnie,' she moans, still fucking herself on Jaejoong's hand, tits bouncing in front of Jaejoong's face, tempting her. 'Fuck, please, _please_.'

'Do you like my fingers?' she continues, adoring how Yoochun shivers with each phrase, lashes fluttering as her cheeks flush with exertion and arousal. 'Or do you want something thicker? Want a cock in you?'

'Yes,' hisses Yoochun, eyes closed, hips trying to grind onto Jaejoong's fingers. 'Fuck me, unnie, please.'

'Not my cock,' which is lovely - thick and purple, attached to a black harness, 'Junsu's cock - all hot inside of you, fucking you open, filling you up.'

'That'd be g-good too, ah,' pants Yoochun, pussy going tight around Jaejong's fingers at the thought. 'Oh – fuck, unnie, fuck, _fuck_ , you asked – hah – unnie – '

She's so close, her rhythm getting faster, trying to get Jaejoong's hand to _move_ , to fuck her hard, slip her thumb over the clit and make Yoochun come in a sweat-soaked mess. 

'He’ll fuck you while I'm there, fuck you so deep and perfect, I'll make sure of it,' she croons, watching Yoochun throw her head back, eyes closed as the words slide down her spine, pool into her pussy that's so fucking _tight_ around Jaejoong's fingers. 'Come for me, Yoochunnie, show me you want it.'

'Jaejoongie-unnie,' she gasps out, and starts to wail as Jaejoong finally _does_ move her fingers, one hand holding Yoochun's hip in place with the other one drives into her at a steady rhythm, thumb on her clit, pressing and pressing until Yoochun falls apart.

She drenches Jaejoong's hand with her come, knees slipping apart and landing in a boneless pile in Jaejoong's lap, watching as Jaejoong licks her come off her fingers with a sated hum. 'You could've texted me the news,' she murmurs, leaning forward and kissing her, tasting her own slick over Jaejoong's lips.

'That's no fun,' pouts Jaejoong. 'Be honest - text messages or orgasms?'

'Unnie,' sighs Yoochun, undoing the buttons on Jaejoong's shirt and cupping her breasts under her bra, flicking her thumb over the nipple piercings. 'You tell me.'

-

They generally agree on the music room. More like they end up there - Jaejoong pressing Yoochun against the couch some students had dragged in one term and left behind. She’s kissing Yoochun breathless when her phone fumbles out of her skirt pocket and she remembers.

'Pose,' she croons at Yoochun, who is laid flat along the length of the couch, her dark hair in loose curls around her face, the first three buttons of her shirt undone and lush curve of her breast peeking out. Gorgeous. Jaejoong takes a picture, sends it with a caption: _in the music room if you want to join._

Ten minutes later, her phone buzzes and it takes a minute for Jaejoong to wrench her mouth away from Yoochun's to check. _I'm outside, unlock the door._

'Still dressed?' asks Junsu in mock-surprise, eyebrows raised as he drops his backpack and loosens his tie from around his neck, taking in the sight of Yoochun still splayed out on the couch, her skirt hiked up her thick thighs, shirt unbuttoned to reveal the heaving curve of her tits barely held back by her bra, the softness of her belly.

'Jaejoongie-unnie takes her time with clothes,' answers Yoochun as she sits up, running a hand through her disheveled hair and looking even more gorgeous for it.

'Like unwrapping a gift,' says Jaejoong as she takes Junsu's wrist, tugs him forward. 'I'll be fucking watching you, Junsu-ah.'

'Trust me,' he says, kissing her cheek, before he's leaving Jaejoong behind and letting Yoochun capture his wrists instead, tug him down to press her perfect mouth against his.

Jaejoong can feel her thighs clench, seeing Junsu kiss Yoochun as gentle and careful as he should. Yoochun opens up for him gloriously, and though Jaejoong has seen it dozens of times before, she still sighs as Yoochun's cheeks glow pink and her mouth drops open, asking for her bottom lip to be tugged on and sucked until it's swollen wet and pink.

'Junsu,' moans out Yoochun, falling back against the couch, arms looped around his neck, dragging him forward, before one of her hands reaches out, 'unnie, c'mere.'

'Yeah,' replies Jaejoong, wetting her mouth and stumbling over, threading her fingers with Yoochun's and leaning in beside Junsu to kiss her. 'You look so gorgeous, want to fuck you right here, let me, please, Chunnie-ah.'

'Yes, yes, please, unnie,' sighs out Yoochun, head tilted back as Junsu licks a trail from neck to clavicle, his hands cupping her waist carefully from outside her shirt. 'Su-ah, want to be on top of you, please?'

Junsu pulls away, looks at Jaejoong, expression patient and mouth oh-so-plush, and Jaejoong casually tackles him to the couch beside Yoochun, grinding down into his lap and laughing at the fact that he’s already half-hard. All because of her gorgeous Yoochunnie. She kisses him wet and deep, feels him cup her ass and push her pussy against his dick, friction catching between his slacks and her panties. ‘Lie down on the couch,’ she tells him, breathing hard and feeling too embarrassed to look at Yoochun just yet.

‘So _that’s_ why you said Junsu,’ she teases, nuzzling into Jaejoong’s cheek as they both push off from the couch, giving Junsu room. ‘You _like_ him.’

‘Yoochunnie,’ whines Jaejoong, ducking her head and kissing Yoochun’s neck, looping her arms around Yoochun’s waist. ‘I only like you.’

‘It’s okay, I like him too,’ she says. ‘Do you want his cock, cause I’ll have his pretty mouth.’

‘I don’t mind either way,’ says Junsu, stretched out along the couch, still dressed except for his tie is gone, his button-up shirt undone completely and hanging open, revealing a white tank top underneath, and his cock is an obvious curve against the zip of his slacks.

‘Want to see you take his dick,’ murmurs Jaejoong as she tips her head up, kisses Yoochun sweet and wet. Her fingers are finally pushing off the shirt from Yoochun’s shoulders, sighing out as she sees the lovely softness of Yoochun’s arms, how they curve along with Yoochun’s generous tits and, the slight roundness of her stomach – everything so pale and lovely and touchable, Jaejoong unable to keep her hands off of her. ‘Fuck, want to strip you down, Chunnie-ah.’ She tugs at the zip of Yoochun’s skirt, impatient now. ‘Want to see you so naked and on top of Junsu.’

‘Hurry, Jaejoongie-unnie,’ she huffs out, lets herself be pushed backwards until she lands over Junsu’s lap. He sits up then, looping an arm around her waist and licking up her neck to her ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. Yoochun whines, her fingers digging into Jaejoong’s shoulders, and the bite of her nails are the sweetest pain, as Jaejoong finally wrenches the skirt down Yoochunnie’s gorgeously thick thighs.

When she looks up, it’s to the sight of Yoochun in just her panties and bra; her head is tilted back, Junsu nibbling at the curve of where her neck meets shoulder. ‘Fuck, Yoochunnie,’ she says, kissing her, can’t get enough of Yoochun’s soft mouth and how she opens up wet and willing for Jaejoong. Jaejoong’s hand slides around Yoochun, finding the clip of her bra and undoing it with a twist of her fingers.

Her breasts spill out, pressing against Jaejoong’s chest as she wrenches the bra and tosses it to the side, cupping both her tits in her hands and rubbing her thumbs over the nipples, sighing into Yoochun’s mouth when she feels the piercings. ‘I love it when you leave them in,’ she moans, pulling away from Yoochun’s lips and kissing her way down to one nipple, tonguing the barbell and skin, feeling the areola crinkle under her mouth.

‘Shit, Yoochunnie,’ she can hear Junsu breathe out as he takes the sight of Yoochun with her back arched, fingers threaded through Jaejoong’s hair as Jaejoong licks over the curve of her breast, flicking the piercing over and over with her thumb.

‘I have another one,’ moans Yoochun as Jaejoong sucks a hickey over her skin. ‘Fuck, Jaejoongie-unnie, _fuck_.’

‘Love your tits, Chunnie-ah,’ says Jaejoong, genuine and warm as she buries her face in the plushness, rolling the nipples and their piercings between thumb and index, sending little jolts of pleasure down Yoochun’s spine, making her arch and twitch. ‘Still need to get you naked.’

‘Hurry,’ she whines. Jaejoong looks up, sees Yoochunnie’s furrowed brows, her mouth open and panting for breath, and Junsu beside her, watching Jaejoong work her way down Yoochun’s perfect body. The attention has Jaejoong’s skin prickle, flush her warm as her mouth leaves kisses on Yoochun’s cute little bellybutton before reaching the hem of her panties, admiring how the cotton has soaked through.

‘So wet for me, Yoochunnie,’ she croons, unable to help it as she drags her fingers over the soaked fabric, rub up against Yoochun’s pussy underneath.

Yoochun whines, lifts her hips. ‘Always, want you, Jaejoongie-unnie.’

‘I know, fuck, I know, you’re so fucking _gorgeous_ ,’ says Jaejoong in a rush, sliding the panties down Yoochun’s legs, tossing it away. Yoochun’s thighs fall open, show off her swollen, pink cunt, coated in slick, with a silver piercing at the hood. ‘You left this one in too.’

‘Do you like them, Su-ah?’ sighs out Yoochun, and Jaejoong looks up, sees Yoochun let Junsu thumb her nipple piercings.

‘They’re gorgeous,’ he agrees, burying his face in her neck, licking over the skin where Jaejoong _knows_ makes Yoochun arch.

It brings the attention back to Yoochun’s slick pussy, how wet she is, the way the folds part easily when Jaejoong sinks a finger inside of her. ‘So fucking _hot_.’

Yoochun arches, grabbing onto Junsu’s shoulder as she tries to ride down on Jaejoong’s hand, ‘more, more – ’

‘Yes,’ hisses Jaejoong, sinks another finger into her, lets her fuck herself once, twice. ‘Another? Want Junsu’s cock, Chunnie-ah?’

‘Want you, unnie, want Junsu, fuck,’ says Yoochun, her spine in a bow of desire, riding down on Jaejoong’s hand as Junsu works over her tits and neck. 

Fucking _gorgeous_. Jaejoong pulls her fingers out and stands up, idly licking the slick off them. ‘Junsu, lie down and take your cock out.’

‘Such a smooth-talker,’ laughs Yoochun breathlessly, pushing off his lap on wobbly legs. Jaejoong catches her around the waist, kisses her again, can’t get enough.

‘Condom’s in my wallet in my bag,’ mentions Junsu as he pushes his slacks and underwear to his thighs, far enough for Jaejoong to deem nudging Yoochunnie back on the couch again, making her sit on his knees.

‘No condom,’ murmurs Yoochun, moving to straddle Junsu’s waist properly, her pussy up against the line of his naked cock. ‘Please?’

‘Whatever you want,’ says Junsu without missing a beat, and Jaejoong knows she made the right choice. Quickly, she sits behind Yoochun, one hand encouraging Yoochun to lift her hips up and spitting in her other hand’s palm to slick up Junsu’s cock.

The span of Yoochun’s back ripples once she slides down Junsu’s cock in one smooth, slick motion, the air escaping her lungs as she seats herself flush against his thighs. ‘Unnie,’ she calls out, ‘oh fuck, _unnie_.’

Jaejoong wraps her arms around Yoochun’s waist, cupping her tits and rolling her thumbs over the nipples, her mouth nipping over Yoochun’s neck, trying to give her little jolts of pleasure as she adjusts to the stretch. She doesn’t expect to see Junsu’s fingers cup Yoochun’s hips, rub soothing circles over the jut, his voice low, ‘you feel so fucking good, Yoochunnie.’

‘Yeah?’ she exhales, rolling her hips in a low grind and making both her and Junsu groan. The sound echoes out through the music room, reverberates down Jaejoong’s spine. ‘Oh – oh, yes, fuck, Jaejoongie-unnie, want Junsu to fuck me.’

‘Ride him,’ she says, sliding her hands from breasts to hips, pushing Junsu’s fingers away. ‘Fuck yourself on Junsu-ah’s cock like you fuck yourself on my fingers, c’mon, Chunnie-ah, I know you can.’

‘I can, I can,’ says Yoochun, her pretty voice breaking over the syllables as she follows the gentle nudges of Jaejoong’s fingers, raising her hips up and dropping down – once, twice, thrice. ‘Oh fuck – more, more, more – ’

‘Take more, take it, Yoochunnie,’ she says, pulling her hands away, watches as Yoochun balances her hands flat against Junsu’s stomach as she rides him, raising her hips and rocking back down faster and faster now, arching her spine as she fucks herself open on his cock.

Jaejoong is soaked, her thighs clenched together, trembling as she watches the perfect expression of pleasure wash over Yoochun’s face, her body arched in desire, the lovely moans that escape her open mouth with each thrust. ‘You look so fucking _lovely_ , Yoochunnie,’ she says, unable to help it.

‘Feels so good,’ says Yoochun, blinking back her arousal, looking over her shoulder at Jaejoong as her body doesn’t stop rolling, keeps taking Junsu’s cock like she was made for it, so easy and fluid, ‘want to see you too.’

‘Yeah?’ Jaejoong leans forward, kisses the moans out of Yoochun’s mouth messy and wet. ‘How, Chunnie-ah?’

‘Fuck yourself on his mouth,’ she gasps out, ‘want to see you come too.’

Jaejoong looks over Yoochun’s shoulder at Junsu, who is watching them both with a half-lidded gaze, his short lashes damp with sweat as he tries to keep himself still while Yoochun uses him up with her pussy working him over. He meets her gaze, knocks his chin back. ‘C’mere.’

It’s sort of relieving that Yoochun is caught up in fucking Junsu, picking up a harder, deeper rhythm as she learns to take his cock better, so she can’t notice the franticness Jaejoong has when she kicks off her panties and skirt.

She doesn’t give Junsu warning, just balances both her knees on either side of his shoulders, gasping and grabbing onto the back of the couch when she feels him palm her ass, adjusting her so his breath comes out in hot puffs over her wet pussy. ‘Fuck – just lick me.’

‘Tell me how his mouth feels,’ moans out Yoochun from in front of her, looking so pink and debauched, her smile so luminous and wonderful, framed by her hair curling at the ends with sweat, and flushed cheeks. ‘Is it as good as his cock?’

‘Do tell,’ quips Junsu from underneath before he’s mouthing wet and hot against her slit and Jaejoong gasps, her eyes fluttering shut involuntarily as the softness of his mouth works up into her folds, tongue darting out to taste her slick and then eagerly opening up to drink it down, unabashed and noisy as he eats her out.

‘Fuck – Yoochunnie-ah,’ she manages, leaning forward, one hand still clutching the back of the couch but the other one reaching out to cup Yoochun’s neck and drag her in for a messy kiss, pressing her shameless groaning against Yoochun’s lips.

‘Have to switch next time,’ she laughs, still bouncing on Junsu’s cock, not letting up and Jaejoong can’t help but nod as she grinds down on his mouth, feeling his hands massage her ass as he thrusts his tongue inside of her.

There’s some haphazard rhythm established, but Jaejoong can’t really pinpoint it as she watches Yoochun’s gorgeous body fuck itself over Junsu’s dick over and over, thighs slapping together loud and filthy, echoing back to her ears, adding to the wet noises of Junsu’s mouth at her pussy, suckling at her clit and making Jaejoong gasp against Yoochun’s lips because she can’t fucking _stop_ kissing Yoochun.

It’s not enough though – Jaejoong can tell as Yoochun plays with one of her tits with her fingers, grinding down hard on Junsu’s cock so her clit rubs up against his abdomen. She’s so close, in the furrow of her brow, how her moaning is getting noisier – ‘fuck, please, unnie, Junsu-ah, please’ – and Jaejoong wants to give it to her, wants nothing more than to see her come all over Junsu’s cock in a messy disaster.

‘Fuck her,’ she gasps out, pulling away from Yoochun, her nails digging into Junsu’s hip below. ‘Fuck Yoochunnie, make her come.’

Junsu doesn’t reply except to hum against her pussy before he’s raising his knees, heels of his feet digging into the couch, and thrusting upwards when Yoochun drops her hips down. Yoochun gasps, loud and glorious, both hands landing back on Junsu’s stomach to balance as Junsu fucks up into her cunt, hard and ruthless, just like Jaejoong asked.

Jaejoong needs to do her part – and she does, licking the tips of her fingers so they’re slick when she reaches forward and rubs over Yoochun’s clit, making her arch even more, her lashes fluttering as pleasure rocks down her spine.

‘I’m close, fuck fuck _fuck_ ,’ says Yoochun, voice broken, as she meets each of their movements, caught between the both of them, unable to resist. Jaejoong loves this sight the most – of Yoochunnie falling apart in front of her, her skin luminous with arousal, eyes hazy with want and need, caught up in her own pleasure as it rushes over her.

‘Come for me, Chunnie-ah, come all over Junsu’s cock,’ she encourages, rocking her fingers over Yoochun’s clit every time Junsu rocks his hips up into Yoochun’s cunt, that’s probably so fluttering and hot right now, a complete wonder that Junsu hasn’t blown his load into her yet. They’re all strung tight by now, she knows. Have to end it quick, ‘c’mon, Yoochunnie, look so fucking perfect like this, let me see you come – ’

‘Jaejoongie-unnie,’ she sobs out, nails digging into Junsu’s stomach as she meets his thrusts once, twice, then grinds down with Jaejoong’s fingers working her clit until all her muscles string tight, trembling minutely, before orgasm washes over her. Jaejoong moans at the sight – Yoochun’s gorgeous frame rippling in aftershocks as she drenches Junsu’s cock with her slick, her pussy milking him so tight and good the way she always milks Jaejoong’s fingers.

Below, Junsu’s stopped eating her out, moaning muffled against her pussy, and Jaejoong could laugh at how much Junsu is adoring it if she wasn’t also caught up in the sight of her pretty Yoochunnie falling apart in front of her.

‘I-I want to feel Junsu-ah come inside of me,’ Yoochun moans out, then begins to roll her hips in a slow grind, exhausted but still trying, and Jaejoong kisses her for it, hands on Yoochun’s waist, helping her use her tight, tight cunt to milk him.

‘Come, Su-ah,’ calls out Jaejoong, and Junsu’s hands retreat from Jaejoong’s ass, fit themselves over Yoochun’s hips before he’s fucking up into her again. It has Yoochun’s eyes closed, mouth dropped open in hiccups as he fucks into her over-sensitized pussy, and Jaejoong can’t help but move one of her hands to Yoochun’s clit again, wanting to see her to come again.

She does – quicker now, helped out by Junsu’s fluid hips as he keeps fucking up into her, building up his arousal. Yoochun is gasping and moaning, melting into a boneless mess as she leans her shoulder against the back of the couch for balance with each thrust of Junsu below her, blinking blearily as a second orgasm washes over her, soaking his cock again.

‘Fuck, unnie, oh fu- _uck_ , he’s _coming_ ,’ moans out Yoochun, voice so sweet as she shivers when Junsu fucks into her once, twice, before dragging her hips against his and flexing his thighs as he pumps her full. ‘It feels _so_ warm, unnie, feels good.’

Jaejoong doesn’t have any words, just another helpless groan, caught up in the sight of her Yoochunnie so sated and gone, and finds herself wailing out when Junsu’s mouth is back on her pussy again, eating her out with a new focus and enthusiasm. She grinds down on his mouth, eager and frantic, ‘I’m so fucking close.’

‘Unnie going to come now?’ smiles Yoochun softly in front of her, lifting her hips and letting Junsu’s softened cock slip out, dragging a line of white spunk down the inside of her thigh. ‘Is Junsu-ah good?’

‘Oh fuck,’ says Jaejoong as she watches the filthiness of it, caught up with how gorgeous Yoochun looks all fucked-out with come leaking out of her cunt. ‘Fuck – I am – so good, he’s so good with his mouth, _fuck_ , going to _co-ome_ – ’

Her orgasm catches her by surprise, built up for so long that it has her reeling. She arches, moaning loud, cunt pressed as close as she can manage to Junsu’s mouth as he licks up her slick. He tongue-fucks her through her aftershocks, making her tremble, and she keeps riding his face long after she’s done coming, feeling the wetness between her thighs, how she’s probably fucking _soaked_ Junsu in her slick.

Finally, with sore, shaking legs, Jaejoong manages to push herself off Junsu and the couch, standing up precariously on her own two feet, look at them both – her gorgeous, fucked-out Yoochunnie and Junsu wiping at his chin with his fingers before licking them clean.

‘Jaejoongie-unnie, where are you going?’ huffs Yoochunnie, raising her hips so Junsu can slip his legs out from under her. They’re both sitting on the couch now, debauched and slick with sweat and come, watching her. Yoochun reaches a hand out, ‘come here.’

Jaejoong stumbles back towards them, feels herself dragged between them both, the softness of Yoochun at her one side, the solid frame of Junsu to the other. Yoochun kisses her sweet and chaste, still exhausted, ‘that was so good, thank you, unnie.’ She looks past Jaejoong’s shoulder to Junsu. ‘Thank you for letting me fuck you.’

‘No problem,’ huffs out Junsu, voice hoarse as he curls his chin into the crook of Jaejoong’s shoulder, rests there. ‘Good, noona?’

‘I think…’ says Jaejoong slowly, feeling fatigue overtake her as she gets comfortable in their cocoon of warmth around her. ‘I think we’ll need to do that again, just to double-check if it was good.’

‘Yes, unnie,’ laughs Yoochun softly against her cheek, kissing her sweet and good, while Junsu hums his acquiesce. ‘We can talk about it after a nap.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally for tumblr; femslash was deemed ao3 worthy. thank you for reading~


End file.
